Insanity's Requiem
by Aether Asylum
Summary: Pinkie now finds herself a victim of circumstance,without any memory of the crimes which now brought her to edge of her psyche, and over. Meanwhile Twilight looks into what really happened at Sugarcube Corner, but some things are better left unknown...


Blood.

That was all she could remember of that night. The night where she died, and the monstrosity she was today was born, or so she was told. Her friends tortured and murdered beneath her very home. She had no memory of any of it, as if this were only a bad dream looking over courtroom from where she sat on a tall wooden stool she could clearly tell that this was no dream, if anything it was a nightmare.

"Pinkamena Diane Pie, you stand on trial for thirteen counts of premeditated murder, fifteen counts of torture, one count of sexual assault, and twenty-three counts of 1st degree assault. How do you plead?" the judge pony glared daggers at her, obviously annoyed by the whole affair. Glancing around the room she desperately searched for friendly face, however all she saw was pure hatred, sorrow, rage. Her lawyer nudged her in her gut.

"Guilty." She whispered tearing up, her lawyer quickly added "by means of temporary insanity!" The ponies that had gathered burst out in anger, barely suppressed by Celestia's personal guard. She sympathized with them, odd considering she was the subject of such hate. She was sure of her innocence and needed to live long enough to have her name cleared.

It had all been his idea; the overwhelming evidence posed against her was rock solid. Fifteen corpses found in that bloodied room, hidden by the bags of sugar that once would have made so many smile. As far as he was concerned she had committed every last one of those heinous crimes, he reasoned that it would be better to plea insanity then to try to and protect her false innocence. She once again scanned the angry crowd looking for the familiar faces of her friends. There were only two left though, and their grief shown clearly, mixed with hatred for the pink monstrosity that had been their friend. Twilight tried her best to calm the wailing yellow pegasus that had buried her face in Twilight's mane. She made eye contact with Pinkie, scowling she mouthed 'How could you?' her bloodshot eyes had long ran out of tears to spill.

Pinkie herself had long run out of tears herself, she mouthed back 'I didn't'. Their soundless argument was interrupted as two hefty guards came to take her away to her new padded home, The Royal Canterlot Mental Institution for the Criminally Insane, however it was popularly referred to as The Assylum. Crude as it might be, it summed up the collective opinions of the building as well as its 'residents'. The last thing she saw before being dragged off, Celestia standing over the two sobbing mares nuzzling them in an effort to calm them, avoiding eye contact with the pony that had caused her student so much pain. Blurred images past by as Pinkie's mind slowly receded into the darkest corners of her brain, attempting to prevent the loss of what little sanity she had left.

Two Weeks Earlier

The sun slowly rose over the Coltie Mountains that sheltered the lush valley, known as Ponyville, from the harsh deserts to the east. Ponies woke ready to face the glorious day. One pony in particular was already awake and ready; her neat list was neatly tucked away in one of her saddle bags resting on her back. Twilight Sparkle might have been relatively new to Ponyville, but the community had welcomed her with open arms. She had met many friends in her stay, six of which turned out to be the key to saving all of Equestria. She and her five friends represented the six pure elements of harmony. They exemplified their respective elements to the fullest. Applejack the hardest working pony this side of Appleloosa represented the element of honesty. Bearing the element of loyalty, Rainbow Dash never let her friends down, the light blue pegasus always stood with her friends in their time of need. Rarity manifested the element of generosity, willing to give her belongings to those who needed it most. Fluttershy represented the element of kindness; her love for nature only one of the many outlets for her abundant compassion. Pinkie Pie loved to see her friends with a smile on their faces, always going out of her way to brighten another's day, she was the element of laughter. Twilight herself represented the final elusive element, magic; constantly studying to better herself, she had become quite adept in the magical arts. Today she had a special test setup to practice her newest spell, a spell that allowed her to form clouds from water, an art normally reserved for the weather pegasus. Excited she finished her hay pancakes, and hurried out the door, stopping only to say goodbye to spike of which simply grumbled in acknowledgement, causing Twilight to giggle slightly before continuing out of the library. She had a feeling that this was going to be a great day.

Well here is the story I have been working on, this being the prologue and sneak peek to what is to come, slightly inspired by the famous "Cupcakes" this mystery/horror will be focused around Twilights investigation of what really happened at Sugarcube Corner, and Pinkie's slow decent into true madness, guilt filled by a crime she did not commit, or did she? Stay tuned for the first official chapter of this exciting new story. Attempting to keep this story far more polished then my first story the chapters will not be coming out weekly, also there will be no new chapter for my other story this. I am going to be revising and making Where Dreams Come to stay a more polished clean version. Either way feel free to review; I do appreciate it despite my sarcasm. As always a quote.

"_Only those thrust into the depths of insanity, can be truly sane."_

_-Me_


End file.
